


Cotton Candy

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Staring contests with the elves. (Spoiler: Jamie never has much luck.)





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - July 13/Laughter broke the challenge

Jamie was fairly sure he was going to win this time, except Jack distracted him. Which was par for the course when it came to his little staring contests and other silliness with the elves, but at this point it'd gone on for so long that it was habit. Much like it was habit for Jack to interrupt.

Laughing, Jamie paid the elf with a pair of candy-canes and then looked up at Jack.

"You owe me two candy-canes, no, three candy-canes, actual cotton candy from a fair, and..."

"A lecture from Tooth?" Jack questioned with a chuckle as he knelt down to where Jamie had flopped to be elf-height.

"Probably!" Jamie stretched and reached to pull Jack close. "But I don't mind those. It means she cares. About my teeth. A lot. But not in a creepy way, mostly."

Jack laughed and leaned on Jamie, who didn't complain about the sudden chill though he couldn't help a tiny shiver. Such was their fate. At least Jack hadn't given him frostbite anywhere too vital yet. They were careful and...

Jamie could handle the cold on his lips, oh yes. He could kiss Jack until--

Until the next elf came along and offered a handful of taffy as a buy-in to stare down Jamie and see what happened.

He kept his sigh to himself and wondered if this was why North kept inviting them to visit - keep the elves distracted for a bit.

Oh well. Jamie took the taffy, set it aside, and added a couple of pieces of chocolate. Jack would distract him again, he was sure, but...

He'd get that fresh cotton candy eventually?


End file.
